


La fille de Bruce Wayne

by AngelLyslion



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Wayne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Marinette est envoyé à Paris par son père. Elle a caché à tout le monde ces vraies origines mais avec le voyage qu'elle a gagné, son secret sera-t-il conservé ou révélé ?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rogues Gallery (Batman), Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Marinette Wayne, fille adoptive de Bruce Wayne. J'ai vécu jusqu'à mes onze ans au manoir, mais avec toutes les attaques des méchants de Gotham, mon pater familias a préféré m'envoyer chez des amis à Paris. Les Dupain-Cheng, si je ne me trompe pas.

Je me trouve dans le jet avec le reste de ma famille.  
Je discute avec Damian en français pour m'habituer à parler ces sonorités. Avec son aide, j'ai vite maîtrisé la langue. Même s'il s'avère froid et possessif envers notre père, il est un bon professeur. Grâce à ses cours, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Je ne vais pas dire que nous sommes les meilleurs amis, mais au moins, il n'essaie plus de me tuer.

Plusieurs longues heures plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés au terminal Roissy–Charles-de-Gaulle.   
Je m'étire et descends avec empressement de l'avion.   
Une fois mes bagages en main, nous sortons de l'aéroport sous le regard des autres usagers.

Après avoir trouvé les Dupain-Cheng, nous déposons ma famille au Grand Paris. Il allait rester quelques jours pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Des fois, ils demeurent un peu trop protecteurs. Mais je les aime comme cela.  
Après que nous retrouver tous les trois, mon stress monte, mais j'ai su le gérer.  
Nous sommes arrivés face à une magnifique devanture. Elle apparait noire avec des écrits dorés.  
Les deux amis de mon père rentrent dans la boutique et je les suis. Ils procèdent à une visite le rez-de-chaussée et leur boulangerie. Ils continuent avec le premier, leur chambre avec toilettes et salle de bain, le deuxième les pièces à vivre donc salon, cuisine et salle à manger. Le troisième étage sera ma chambre et je possède une terrasse accessible par trappe.  
Le couple me laisse le temps de m'installer, je leur suis très reconnaissante.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, ma famille part et je vais me retrouver seule. Et dans une semaine, j'attaque les cours dans mon nouveau collège, le collège Françoise-Dupont.   
Sabine ira m'acheter mes fournitures demain.


	2. Chapitre 1

Trois années se sont écoulées, je rentre en troisième. Je suis représentante de ma classe, depuis mon arrivée, ce qui a créé une rivalité entre Chloé et moi.  
Une fois par semaine, je vois ma famille en vidéoconférence et je les ai tous les jours au téléphone.  
Avec Tom et Sabine, le courant passe bien entre nous. Je les respectes mon oncle et ma tante. L'histoire, mes parents ont décidé de m'envoyer chez la sœur de mon père, durant la période qu'ils découvrent qui est à l'origine des disparitions d'enfants dans une ville d'Amérique.

Au début de ma cinquième, un événement d'extraordinaire est survenu dans ma vie, je suis devenue une superhéroïne connue sous le nom de Ladybug et je suis accompagnée de Chat Noir. Trop charmeur, à mon goût, mais un excellent coéquipier. À l'exception de ses derniers temps où il apparait moins dans les combats et que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à vaincre les akumas. Je peux compter sur trois autres héros, Impérial, Viperion et Ryuuko. Nous connaissons tous les quatre notre identité pour nous faciliter la tâche pour trouver des excuses pour sortir de cours. Mais ils ignorent toujours mon passé.  
Grâce à la révélation, Chloé et moi sommes devenues des féales surtout depuis le retour de cette peste de Lie-la.

Je suis ravie. Je ne sais par quel miracle Kagami et Luka vont dans notre collège. Nous nous retrouvons à chaque récréation et pause de midi.  
Elle est arrivée à retourner toute la classe contre moi et elle a enlevé la seule copine de Chloé.

Je suis excité que madame Bustier commence pour une fois. Durant les vacances de la Toussaint, j'ai pris part à un challenge avec l'aide de Chloé. Et j'ai reçu hier la bonne nouvelle, j'ai obtenu la première place. J'avais participé en anonyme pour éviter que le résultat soit influencé. Le concours étant organisé par ma famille, je ne voulais pas être accusé de tricheuse. Mais à coup sûr, Lie-la va prendre tout le mérite.  
Mais seul le gagnant peut récupérer les billets d'avion ou tout autre pass pour les visites.  
J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête de Lie-la se décomposer.  
Chloé m'appelle pour me sortir de ma rêverie.

— Bonjour à tous, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, une personne parmi vous à remporter, le concours de la fondation Wayne. Cette dernière a voulu garder son anonymat et grâce à elle nous partons à Gotham pendant un mois et demi. La première semaine, nous visiterons les entreprises liées aux Wayne ainsi Arkham. Le reste du séjour se déroulera, à la Gotham académy. Vous posséderez votre dernière huitaine de libre ! Lie-la se lève d'un coup ce qui attire tous les regards vers elle. Elle se plaint que c'est moi qui recherche l'attention. Je souffle de désespoir, elle ne pourra jamais changer.  
— C'est moi qui ai remporté le concours, je ne voulais rien dire pour vous obtenir une surprise pour vous remercier d'être gentil et patient en vers moi. Et j'ai songé que cela serait une exelznte idée pour s'éloigner de Paris et ses akumas, vu que notre classe et principalement touchés par ceux-ci !  
— Merci Lila tu es la meilleure, s'exclame Rose avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
— Je vais revoir Damiboo, j'ai tellement hâte, ment une nouvelle fois Lie-la. S'ils sortent vraiment ensemble, Damian l'aurait tué depuis un moment ne supportant pas ce genre de filles qui se croit toujours supérieur que les autres.  
— Cette fille va me faire vomir, me murmure Chloé à mon oreille. Je hoche la tête pour signaler que je partage son avis. Les félicitations, les remerciements et les mensonges de Lie-la durent une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, madame Bustier nous rappelle à l'ordre. Et elle_f nous dit que nos cours d'anglais pour les quinze jours à venir ont doublé pour obtenir un minimum de compréhension et pour échanger facilement avec les habitants. Lie-la est arrivée à les esquivées vu que sa mère travaille en tant que diplomate et qu'elle voyage beaucoup avec elle, elle sait parler anglais.

— Madame, Chloé et moi pouvons être exemptées de cours. Chloé avec son hôtel, et moi l'anglais et ma langue de naissance. Et s'il faut nous sommes prêtes à passer un test pour vous prouver que nous possédons le niveau pour être dispensé de e ces cours ! Elle hésite.  
— Je trouve absurde, Lie-la a le droit de ne pas participer ! Elle n'a effectué aucun examen pour savoir elle se situe et nous, nous demandons ses maudites épreuves ! Vous doutez cela est ridicule totalement ridicule ! S'emporte Chlo.  
Chlo, calme-toi, s'énerver ne servira à rien, à part à te fatiguer.  
— Tu as raison, Nettie, madame Bustier souffle.  
— Bien, vous allez passer une partie aujourd'hui, la compréhension orale et écrite et demain nous verrons si vous pouvez parler sans problème, dans une discussion !  
— Merci madame !  
— Je m'absente quelques minutes pour aller chercher le test de vos deux camarades. Pendant ce temps, faites les exercices de la page 19 de votre manuel.

Chlo et moi nous nous regardons victorieuses. Une heure a supporté ces ânes et nous sommes libres.  
Madame Bustier arrive avec les feuilles.

— Vous avez le droit à trois écoutes et après vous passerez vos écrits.

Une fois les deux examens rendus nous quittons la salle de cours, puis nous attendons Luka et Kagami à la sortie de leur classe.

— Vous savez que Chlo et moi avons participé au concours de la fondation Wayne, les résultats sont tombés hier, donc notre professeur a annoncé aujourd'hui cette nouvelle. Et devinez qui a pris tout le mérite ? Les deux se regardent.  
— Lie-la !  
— Exact ! Ridicule tout à fait ridicule !  
— Avant notre départ, je dois avouer quelque chose, ce n'est pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance, mais je ne voulais pas que cela s'ébruite surtout avec Lie-la. Mais si elle prétend être la petite amie de Damiboo, cela va être amusant de la taquiner. Je suis Marinette Wayne et pour ma sécurité mon père m'a envoyé ici, chez les Dupain-Cheng qui sont des amis de mon père ! Mais depuis hier, je pèse le pour et le contre pour vous le dire. Et puisque je sais votre passé, je trouve injuste que vous ne sachiez pas le mien. Et si nous allons à Gotham connaissant ma famille, j'aurai le droit à un traitement de faveur. Ils me surprotègeront ! Et tous les employés des industries Wayne me connaissent donc Chlo tu l'aurais su là-bas ! Désolé encore de vous l'avoir caché !  
— Nous ne t'en voulons pas, Mari-hime ! N'est-ce pas ?  
— Bien sûr que non, Mari est notre coccinelle de tous les jours et surtout depuis que nous savons que c'est elle !  
— Chlo ? Je demande indécise.  
— Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas Wayne !  
— Merci, les amis, ça me fait plaisir que vous ne m'abandonnassiez pas !

Nous nous rassemblons pour un câlin de groupe. Chloé me dépose à la boulangerie. À ma grande surprise, Lie-la parle à ma famille de substitution. La porte est entre-ouverte et avec Chlo nous écoutons la conversation. Cela ne se fait pas, mais je veux savoir les mensonges qu'elle va dire à ma famille.

— Qui t'a fait cela ? Demande Sabine  
— C'est votre nièce qui m'a fait ça ! Elle dit à tout le monde que je mens et que je suis un tyran, alors que c'est elle. Elle essaie de retourner toute notre classe contre moi ! Heureusement qu'elle n'y est pas arrivée.  
— Nous parlerons avec elle, ne t'en fais...  
— Je me nomme Lila, madame Cheng  
— Appelle-moi Sabine, ne t'en fais pas Lila, Marinette arrêtera de te causer des soucis !  
— Merci beaucoup Sabine.  
— Je t'en prie et choisis ce que tu veux, c'est la maison qui offre !

Ayant assez entendu, je pénètre dans la boutique, ignore complètement mes responsables légaux, je regagne ma chambre, mets dans un sac des habiles et dans un autre tout mon matériel de créatrice, redescends, sans regard à mes tuteurs. Chlo m'attend.  
Je monte dans sa limousine et Jean le majordome conduit jusqu'au grand Paris.

Chloé et moi expliquons ma situation et mon identité à son père. Il accepte que je reste jusqu'au voyage et rentre dans mon jeu pour réaliser une surprise à ma famille. Je le remercie. Chlo et moi une fois dans sa chambre organisons une pyjama parti improvisée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, le chapitre 1 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.! à dans deux jours pour le chapitre 2


	3. Chapitre 2

Nous sommes le jour du départ, ma famille ignore que c'est ma classe qui a remporté le voyage. Je n'ai pas parlé depuis au Dupain-Cheng.

Durant l'excursion, je passerai sous le nom de Marinette Bourgeois et je détiens l'autorisation du père de Chloé pour l'utiliser et comme cela Chloé et moi serons sœurs pendant ce voyage.

Nous avons réussi les tests facilement avec Chlo, mais à notre surprise Lie-la l'a effectuée, mais sans étonnement de notre part, elle l'a échoué lamentablement. Donc elle était obligée de participer au cours supplémentaire.

Durant nos temps libres, j'ai confectionné des habits que Chlo et moi porterons lors de nos visites. Sur chacune des tenues il y a le symbole soit un héros soit un vilain de Gotham. Pour le remarquer, il faut être un fin observateur, ce que ma famille est. J'ai hâte de les revoir et de savoir s'ils vont trouver les références.

— Tu descends Wayne sinon nous serons en retard !  
— J'arrive, Chlo ! Je prends mes bagages et dans mon sac je mets mon cahier de croquis, ma trousse, mon téléphone, mes écouteurs et mes chargeurs.  
Dans ma valise, j'ai rangé mon ordinateur, les tenues et mon matériel de coutures spécial voyage.  
Nous montons dans la limousine et Jean nous dépose devant l'aéroport.

— Merci, Jean ! je le remercie sincèrement. Je jette un regard pour qu'elle fasse de même.  
— Oui, merci, Jean, elle dit avec son air hautain. Si elle le remercie, c'est un petit pas effectué pour elle.  
— Je vous en prie mesdemoiselles ! Passez un bon voyage !  
— Nous allons n'essayer avec ma chance rien de gagné ! il rigole, nous salut de la main, puis disparais.

Chlo et moi rentrons dans l'aéroport et nous voyons madame Bustier et Lie-la scandalisées, car elles ne peuvent pas avoir les billets.

— Mari ! Tu peux arrêter cette mascarade s'il te plaît ?  
— Bien sûr Chlo ! Je m'approche de l'hôtesse. Excusez-moi !  
— Marinette ce n'est pas le moment ! Crie, madame Bustier, je l'ignore.  
— Je suis Marinette Bourgeois et c'est moi qui ai remporté le concours  
— Mademoiselle Bourgeois, tenez vos places et vos deux billets en première classe ! Et félicitations pour votre victoire !  
— Merci beaucoup madame !  
— Ce n'est pas juste ! Marinette pourquoi c'est toi qui prétends être la gagnante alors que c'est moi et en plus c'est moi qui mérite la première classe due à mes acouphènes !  
— Marinette donne tes billets à Lila, elle en a plus besoin qu'elle et de plus c'est elle qui a remporté la victoire ! m'ordonne madame Bustier.  
— Il en est hors de question ! Et si sa mère pense au bien-être de sa fille ! Elle l'aurait fait et même elle ne l'aurait jamais inscrite au voyage ! Et encore moins à participer au concours du son arthrite et ses crises de panique !  
— Marinette ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ta camarade ! Donne-lui tes places.  
— Désolé de vous dire, mais les places ne sont pas interchangeables, chaque siège à un nom au cas où un accident survient ! Je vous prierai de rejoindre votre terminal, car l'embarquement ne va pas tarder !

Lie-la rumine, Chlo et moi sourions victorieuse. Et rejoignons la classe. Nous nous séparons et Chlo et moi montons en première classe sous les regards noirs de nos camarades.

— Bienvenue dans le vol 19420 en direction de Gotham City, j'espère que vous passerez un bon voyage en notre compagnie ! C'était votre commandant de bord ! L'avion roule sur la piste de décollage puis s'envole pour Gotham, ma ville natale.  
— Je n'arrive pas à me dire que madame Bustier voulait que nous donnions nos places à ces moins que rien !  
— Heureusement, cela ne s'est pas fait et au moins nous serons tranquilles pendant huit heures ! Mais je crains le pire arrivé à l'aéroport.

Chlo finie par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, compréhensible dû l'heure du départ, qui est de six heures. Je mets ma musique en route et je la rejoins au royaume de Morphée.

— Mesdemoiselles, nous arrivons !  
— Merci, madame, elle me sourit et part réveiller les autres usagers endormis. Je secoue doucement mon amie. Chlo réveille toi nous arrivons !  
— Hum, gémit Chlo  
— Rebonjour ! chers passagers, nous sommes à Gotham heure locale deux heures du matin. Il fait une température d'environ dix degrés. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un excellent vol en notre compagnie !

Nous descendons de l'avion et rejoignons notre classe.  
Nous récupérons nos affaires, mais ma valise n'arrive pas, je me dirige vers un employé.

— Excusez-moi, je suis en voyage avec ma classe, cette dernière a récupéré leur valise, mais la mienne n'est toujours pas arrivée, je lui demande en anglais.  
— J'ai vu deux métisses, l'une portait une paire de lunettes et la deuxième avait des cheveux saucisse prendre une valise rose et la cachait en souriant. Il désigne un poteau.  
— Merci beaucoup, oui ce sont deux filles de ma classe qui aiment me causer des soucis  
— Je vous en prie mademoiselle  
— Marinette, je m'appelle Marinette Bourgeois !  
— Enchanter Marinette, en vous souhaitant que vous passerez un merveilleux moment dans notre ville !  
— Je l'espère, mais avec ma chance, j'y compte pas trop ! Merci encore ! Je vais rejoindre mon groupe en espérant que ma classe n'est pas partie sans moi ! En revoir et bonne journée  
— En revoir et bonne journée à vous aussi !

Je quitte l'aéroport pour voir mon bus tourné au coin de la rue. Même pas une demi-heure dans la ville la plus dangereuse qu'ils m'oublient. Je souffle, enlève le mode avion et appelle Alfred.

— Allô, Alfred c'est Marinette  
— Bonjour Maîtresse Marinette, comment puis-je vous être utile, à une heure si matinale ?  
— Vois-tu je voulais faire une surprise à tout le monde vu que c'est ma classe qui a remporté le voyage à Gotham ! Cette dernière m'a laissé à l'aéroport de Gotham et je souhaitais savoir si tu pouvais m'amener à l'hôtel sans réveiller les soupçons de la maison ?  
— Bien sûr Maîtresse Marinette ! J'arrive, à toute suite Maîtresse Marinette !  
— Merci, Alfred, à toute suite !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Alfred est arrivé, il sort de la voiture et m'ouvre la portière, installée, il démarre.

— Bonjour Maîtresse Marinette ravi de vous revoir et bienvenue chez vous !  
— Merci d'être venu me chercher et m'accueillir !  
— Quand allez-vous dire que vous êtes de retour à votre famille ?  
— J'espère tenir jusqu'au gala, mais connaissant ma chance cela sera bien avant !

Nous continuons à échanger sur ma vie à Paris. Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel je remercie Alfred, une nouvelle fois et rentre dans la bâtisse. Et j'assiste de nouveau au spectacle de Lie-la.

— Donnez-moi les clés, Lie-la est la gagnante et c'est à elle de les recevoir !  
— Désolé, mais je n'ai aucune réservation sous le nom de mademoiselle Rossi comme je vous l'ai dit, répond calmement la réceptionniste.  
— Mari ! Crie Chlo ce qui fait tous les regards se posent sur moi. Tu es arrivée ! J'ai dit à ces moutons que tu manquais à l'appel, mais ils n'ont rien voulu écouter ! Lie-la était fatiguée et nous avons dû rentrer au plus vite à l'hôtel.  
— Marinette, où étais-tu ?  
— Vous m'avez laissé à l'aéroport, heureusement pour moi, j'ai une connaissance à Gotham qui a eu la gentillesse de venir me chercher ! Est-ce ce que vous pouvez regarder s'il n'y a pas une réservation sous le nom de Marinette Bourgeois ? Je m'adresse à là réceptionniste avec un sourire.  
— Bien sûr, mademoiselle Bourgeois, elle pianote sur son clavier. Effectivement, il y a bien une, sous ce nom et félicitations pour votre victoire ! elle me donne les pass.  
— Merci ! Alya avec Lila et Sabrina, Juleka avec Rose, Mylène avec Alix et Chloé avec moi pour les filles. Pour les garçons Nino avec Adrien, Kim avec Max et pour finir Yvan avec Nathaniel. Je distribue à tout le monde leur clé.  
— Marinette tu en pas marre de voler la place de Lila ! J'ignore délibérément Alya.  
— Tu viens Chlo, nous allons nous poser ?  
— J'arrive Mari !

En attendant l'ascenseur, j'observe ma classe et mon regard tombe sur un garçon plus âgé que nous, il possède des cheveux noirs et une mèche blanche et des yeux bleus glacier. Et mon observation se stop quand Chlo me tire pour rentrer et Lie-la et Alya s'incrustent.

Arrivée au dernier étage, une partie de la classe est arrivée avec madame Bustier.  
Nous marchons jusqu'au bout du couloir.

— Ce n'est pas juste Marinette et Chloé ont une chambre plus grande et moi avec ma claustrophobie, elle sera mieux pour moi !  
— Marinette échange avec Lila en plus elle mérite d'avoir votre chambre vu que c'est elle la gagnante !  
— Non je garde ma chambre et elle n'a rien gagné du tout ! C'est Chlo et moi qui avons participé au concours et qui l'avons remporté. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est pour une seule et unique raison, éviter que vous soyez gentils avec moi pour bénéficier des privilèges ! Et si tu l'avais gagné ce concours Lie-la tu l'aurais su ! Et avant que je ne l'oublie, aucune visite ne démarre sans la gagnante ! Sur ceux bonne nuit !

J'entre dans la suite suivie de Chlo, elle ressemble à un mini appartement. Nous avons notre propre cuisine salle à manger, salon, nous avons deux chambres avec balcon et deux salles de bains. Nous possédons un Wi-Fi rien que pour nous. Nous déballons rapidement nos affaires et chacun par se coucher dans sa chambre.

J'ai donné un morceau de sucre à Kaalki et un macaron à Tikki.  
Je tourne dans mon lit ne trouvant pas le sommeil et réfléchi à la raison de la présence de Jay à l'hôtel.

* * *

_Bonus 1_

_@E.Blac_ k

Je sens qu'une nouvelle Wayne va apparaître. Ce matin en finissant mon quart de travail j'ai aidé une jeune fille, cheveux brun yeux bleus que sa classe a oubli et son nom est Marinette Bourgeois !

#Newwayne

* * *

Bonus 2

— Comment était ton observation Jason ?  
— Ils ont oublié une de leurs camarades de classe à l'aéroport et ont été peu flatteurs !  
— Et c'était la gagnante ?  
— Comment tu le sais Tim  
— Sur Twitter, un nouveau hashtag, est populaire qui est #Newwayne !  
— Mais étrangement, elle ressemble et porte le même prénom que notre sœur qui est à Paris !  
— Tu penses que ?  
— Si c'était elle, elle nous aurait prévenus ?  
— De quoi parlez-vous ?  
— Salut, Dick, nous discutons de la gagnante du concours qui correspond à Nettie  
— Vous croyez que c'est elle ?  
— Il y a de fortes chances, dans tous les cas dans deux jours, sa classe vient visiter l'entreprise et je te rappelle Dick que c'est toi qui t'en charge  
— Oui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude rendez-vous dans deux jours pour le chapitre 3 de celle-ci. Deux petites révélations auront lieu dans le chapitre 


	4. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petits moments entre les plus jeunes

Durant notre première journée, j'emmène Chlo dans mes endroits favoris et notamment dans la boutique de tissus pour que je crée nos habits pour le gala qui aura lieu en fin de semaine. 

Je dessine quelques croquis pour nos robes ainsi que des costumes cravates pour ma famille.

  


Bon point pour nous, aucune altercations avec les vilains de Gotham, mais avant de rentrer dans l'hôtel, nous avons quand même rencontré la batfamily entière à l'expression d'Oracle.

  


— Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, que faites-vous si tard dans les rues ? 

— Nous retournons dans notre hôtel qui se trouve derrière nous ! Nous n'avons pas vu l'heure ! Et je connais suffisamment la ville pour éviter les endroits les plus dangereux donc ne vous inquiéter pas pour nous. Chlo je te présente Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin et Robin les justiciers de Gotham, la batfamily voici Chlo ma sœur de cœur. Moi je suis Marinette, mais je préfère Mari, si cela ne vous dérange pas nous nous allons vous laisser, car nous avons eu une longue journée et vous vous devez rependre vos fonctions !

  


J'entraîne Chlo de force à l'hôtel. Avant de rentrer dans ce dernier, je jette un petit coup d'œil à ma famille. Elle se regarde confuse de ce qu'il vient de se passer !

  


Une fois dans la chambre je dépose tous mes tissus et vais sur mon balcon pour continuer à prendre l'air et admirer la vue. Le charme de Gotham m'avait manqué. D'accord, elle n'est pas aussi lumineuse et vivante que Paris, mais son côté sombre m'a toujours attiré et je pensais qu'en quittant Gotham pour Paris cette obsession aller céder, mais j'ai eu tord. 

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je ne le remarque pas l'autre présence à mes côtés. 

  


— Bonsoir Marinette, je me retourne pour me retrouver face à Robin alias Damian.

— Bonsoir Robin comment je peux vous aider, d'un coup j'ai chaud et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, il ne peut pas être au courant. N'est-ce pas ? 

— Ne joue pas avec moi 

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler Robin ? je lui réponds d'une voix tremblante.

— Ne me ment pas Nettie, je sais que c'est toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas les communications sont coupés pour m'assurer que personne n'espionne notre conversation ! 

— Tu as gagné Robin c'est moi ! Mais comment as-tu deviné ? 

— En réalité, j'ai surpris une discussion téléphonique d'Alfred ce matin et quand Jason est revenu et a dit que tu ressemblais à notre sœur, j'ai su que c'était toi ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? 

— Comme je l'ai dit à Alfred, je voulais vous surprendre ! 

— Tu sais que la famille ne va pas te lâcher ! Et pourquoi tu passes par Bourgeois aux dernières nouvelles tu résides chez les Dupain-Cheng ? 

— Très longue histoire, mais pou faire court, je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette peste de Lie-la... 

— Celle aux cheveux saucisse ? 

— Oui, mais pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? 

— C'est Hood qui s'est référencé à elle comme ceci est son nouveau surnom ! 

— Bref, Lie-la ment aussi bien qu'elle respire, elle était partie et suite a son départ tout était redevenu à la normale depuis son retour, elle a retourné toute la classe contre moi ! Elle a volé la seule amie de Chloé pour tout ce qui était projet de groupe Chloé et moi nous nous sommes mis ensemble et de fil en aiguille nous sommes devenues des féales. Et elle a même retourné les amis de papa contre moi ! Pour éviter de m'énerver, j'ai préféré vivre chez Chlo et j'ai demandé à son père si je pouvais emprunter son nom pour vous faire une surprise. Son meilleur mensonge jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu es son petit ami. Tu lui as demandé sa main, mais qu'elle a refusé vu que vous étiez très jeune et avant que je n'oublie vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance ! Et bien sûr mes camarades la croient et personne ne vérifie sur internet c'est dire ! 

Et c'est bien connu que tu as connu Bruce quand tu avais environ dix ans !

— Cette fille, il dit avec une grimace, n'est même pas mon type ! Si je la vois, je la tue. 

— Dami, tu ne peux pas la tuer, même si elle est insupportable et manipule tout le monde. 

— Mais... 

— Non Dami, je vais juste me venger, mais je pari que c'est une méta ! 

— Pourquoi tu supposes ça ? 

— Une raison toute bête, elle m'a menacé et je te rappelle que je suis immunisée contre les métas ? Et depuis son arrivée. Je suis constamment fatigué ! 

— Si tu arrives à te procurer son ADN, je regarderai si elle est bel et bien une méta !

— Merci Dami tu es le meilleur ! Bonne nuit Dami !

— Bonne nuit Nettie ! Je reviendrai demain te voir ça te va ?

— Oui, tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

— Toi aussi ! Nous faisons un câlin rapide même si ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Dami. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et retourne dans mon lit et finis par m'endormir.

  


Le lendemain matin

  


— Tu as parlé de quoi avec Robin

— De rien du tout, il m'a juste mis en garde de ne pas trop errer dans les rues à la nuit tombée ! Préparons-nous pour aller manger sinon ils vont partir sans nous !

— Tu as raison, mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose avec Robin !

— Pense ce que tu veux, mais je peux t'assurer qu'entre Robin et moi il n'y a rien !

— C'est ce que tu dis, mais je n'y crois pas trop !

— Allez-on descend, je lève les yeux au ciel. Je prends mon pass et sors de la chambre. Le temps que l'ascenseur arrive, Chlo est à mes côtés.

— Tu aurais pu m'attendre Mari ! Boude mon amie blonde.

— Désolé Chlo, mais j'avais faim ! je lui lance mon regard de chien battu, 

— Bien, tu es pardonnée, mais arrête cette tête tu es ridicule totalement ridicule ! 

— Merci Chlo ! Je la serre dans mes bras.

  


Nous montons dans l'ascenseur, il nous faut quelques secondes pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée et rejoindre la classe pour déjeuner.

À la fin du repas, je remonte pour récupérer mon sac en prenant les escaliers pour gagner du temps. 

Une fois redescendu, je vois Lie-la grimper en dernière dans le bus et me sourire et les portes se referment sur elle et il part.

  


J'envoie un message à Dami

  


De : Mari 

À : Dami

  


Bonjour, Dami, j'ai changé d'avis, si tu veux la tuer, tu peux !

  


Quelques secondes plus tard, mon téléphone vibre. Je le déverrouille et je lis sa réponse.

  


De : Dami

A : Mari

  


Bonjour à toi aussi ! Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

  


De : Mari 

À : Dami

  


J'étais remontée chercher mon sac qui contient mes affaires et le temps que j'aille les récupérer, ils sont partis à Wayne Industrie

  


De : Dami

A : Mari

  


Je te l'ai dit, bouge pas je viens te chercher !

  


De : Mari 

À : Dami

  


Dans tous les cas, tu veux que j'aille où ?

  


De : Dami

A : Mari

  


Nulle part sans moi !

  


Cinq minutes plus tard, Dami arrive sur sa moto. Il descend de cette dernière.

  


— Bienvenue officiellement à la maison Nettie

— Merci, Dami, il me tend son casque. Tiens, je le prends. Nous enfournons sur son véhicule en direction de Wayne Industry. Nous atteignons l'entreprise au même moment que le bus. Je te laisse là Nettie ! Peut-être à plus tard !

  


* * *

Bonus

— Pourquoi avoir coupé ton communicateur Robin ? 

— Pour parler à la Française qui ressemble à Nettie ! 

— Et ? 

— Elle ne l'est pas. Cette Marinette n'est pas aussi maladroite et tête que la notre. Et s'il n'y a que ça, je vais dans ma chambre. Sans attendre de réponse, Damian retourne dans sa chambre et marmonne. Nettie tu me revaudras ça un jour !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que les moments DAMINETTE vous a plu. A dans deux jours pour la suite.


	5. Chapitre 4

Je respire un bon coup avant de franchir les portes de l’industrie de mon père.

— À mademoiselle Bourgeois vous êtes arrivée ! M’accueil Dick  
— Désolé de mon retard, mais j’ai dû chercher mon sac dans ma chambre et j’avais prévenu madame Bustier avant de monter ! Donc elle savait que je me suis absenté pour un court laps de temps.   
— Mais Lila m’as dit que…   
— Que j’étais revenue, la blague ! Vous savez très bien qu’elle et moi nous nous aimons comme chien et chat ! La prochaine fois, au lieu de croire ses belles paroles réalisées un comptage la prochaine fois, pour vous assurer que nous sommes tous là ! Moi, que vous m’oubliez cela ne me dérange pas vu que j’ai vécu une partie de mon enfance ici. Je connais la ville, ses rues et les lieux qu’il faut éviter, mais pour vous c’est plus risqué. Désolé de ce petit conflit. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons commencer la visite.  
— Comme je l’ai dit à vos camarades, je m’appelle Richard Grayson, mais je préfère Dick. Et j’ai expliqué le déroulement de la journée !   
— Enchanté Dick, je suis Marinette Bourgeois !   
— La gagnante du concours ?   
— Oui, mais je parie que la classe a dit que c’était Lie-la, il hoche de la tête. Je pense que tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons commencer !  
— Bien sûr !

Il nous présente l’historique de l’entreprise dans un premier temps. Suivie des principaux locaux et nous terminons par les laboratoires et les bureaux.

— J’espère que la visite vous a plu. Le repas vous est offert part de Bruce Wayne. Mademoiselle Marinette, puis-je vous parler en privé s’il vous plaît ?   
— Il n’y a pas de problème ! Je fais un signe à Chloé pour qu’elle aille manger sans moi. Quant à moi, je suis mon guide alias mon frère. Il nous mène dans le bureau de Bruce où se trouve ma famille à l’exception de Dami. Je respire un coup avant de demander.

— Pourquoi m’avoir amené ici ?   
— Nous avons besoin de vous parler !   
— Je n’ai rien fait !   
— Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Bourgeois ce n’est pas par rapport à votre comportement, mais celui de votre classe ! Commence Bruce. Ce que nous avons vu des vidéos c’est que vous étiez tous solidaires les uns envers les autres.   
— Oui ça c’était avant l’arrivée de Lila !   
— Mademoiselle Rossi ?   
— Elle a débuté à mentir sur des petites choses rien de bien méchant ni de blessant, mais avec le temps leurs gravités est devenu plus important. Elle m’a accusé d’être un tyran, de lui avoir volé des affaires, de l’avoir insultée et poussée un nombre incalculable de fois ! Alors que c’est l’inverse, mais toute la classe à part, deux autres personnes sont au courant de ses simulacres. L’un la défend disant que ce n’est pas grave qu’elle ne fait rien de mal et si ses mensonges continus, elle ne sera pas akumatisée ! Je regarde ma famille et vois qu’ils sont un peu perdus. Un akuma est un papillon corrompu qui va transformer un citoyen qui passe une mauvaise journée en super vilain ! Ce méchant veut récupérer les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Jusqu’à maintenant, les héros ont toujours réussi à les vaincre. Grâce à cure miraculeuse de Ladybug tout dommage causé par les combats revient sont état d’origine. Et tout le monde ignore qui est la personne qui akumatise les Parisiens à l’exception de son nom de méchant « Le Papillon ». Mais Lila s’est retrouvée souvent akumatisée volontairement. La grande majorité des habitants ont été touchées, moi je suis une des seules qui a rescapée à l’akumatisation. Pour revenir sur le sujet de ma classe, oui nous étions unis. Aujourd’hui, je suis considéré comme un tyran, mais j’ai appris à les ignorer et avec le temps la douleur s’atténue ! Si ce n’est que ça, je vais rejoindre ma sœur avant qu’elle blesse quelqu’un de la classe ! Je n’attends pas de réponse. Je sors du bureau et prends l’ascenseur pour rejoindre Chlo qui doit sûrement m’attendre pour manger ! C’est bon Chlo ! Je suis là, nous pouvons aller manger !   
— Tu en as mis du temps Mari, tu arrives pile au bon moment encore un peu plus et j’allais renverser mon plat sur cette menteuse !   
— Désolé, mais j’ai du expliquer la situation à Paris et je n’ai pas entendu parler que je partis restaurons nous ! J’ai faim. Je choisis des frites avec du poulet et je vais rejoindre Chlo, mais avant que je ne puisse y arriver Agreste se positionne en face de moi.   
— Viens, manger avec nous !   
— Non  
— S’il te plaît Mari !   
— Non c’est non et seuls mes amis m’appelle Mari, toi Agreste tu as perdu ce privilège maintenant si tu veux bien m’excuser, j’ai une véritable amie qui m’attend ! À plus Agreste ! Je le contourne et m’assois à côté de Chlo et commence à manger.   
— Qu’est qu’il te voulait ?   
— Que je déjeune avec lui et les moutons. Bien entendu, j’ai refusé !

— Votre attention la classe de français, nous partons dans dix minutes pour le jardin botanique ! J'espère que vous avez pensé à prendre une tenue plus légère !  
— Non, dirent la classe. Chlo et moi nous nous regardons  
—

Nous si, c'était marqué sur l'itinéraire qu'il fallait prendre une deuxième tenue, c'est pour cela que je suis remonté pour récupérer mon sac !

— C'est tellement gentil d'avoir pensé à nous Marine...  
— Désolé Lila mais les tenues sont pour Chloé et moi.  
—

Mais avec mes pro...  
— Je me fiche de tes pseudos problèmes de santé ! Et je pensais puisque tu avais gagné le voyage, tu leur aurais dit vu que c'était marqué ! Ou à moins que tu leur aies menti ? Oups je ne devais pas le dire, je dis faussement en mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Excuse-moi Lila !  
— Que veux-tu dire Fille ? Demande Alya  
— La gagnante a reçu un mail avec toutes les indications du voyage. Mais cela Lila ne peut pas le savoir vu que ce n'est pas elle la gagnante. Passons nous n'allons pas faire attendre notre guide. Chlo et moi nous nous changeons rapidement dans les toilettes. Et nous rejoignons le groupe Dick nous attend, arrivé à son niveau. 

— Bien joué Nettie tu as gagné en répartie depuis la dernière fois ! Il me murmure. Je me fige pendant quelques secondes puis monte dans le bus suivi de Chlo.  
—

Il t'a dit quoi pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?

— Il a deviné que j'étais Marinette, sa petite sœur !  
— Il y a quoi de mal ?  
— S'il le sait les autres le seront et le reste de Gotham le sera dans très peu de temps !  
— Ce n'est pas si grave ?  
—

Si ils seront hyper protecteur et notamment Damian ! Et à coup sûr je devrais vivre au manoir.  
— Pourquoi tu as l'air dépité ?

— Je ne pourrais plus rien faire sans l'un d'eux sur mon dos. J'espère juste que j'ai rêvé.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous arrivons et Dick nous donne le nom des fleurs et leur histoire. À la fin de la visite nous avons une demi-heure de libre avant de retourner à l'hôtel. Chlo était partie admirer plus en détail les plantes et quant à moi, je m'assois près d'une fontaine pour faire quelques croquis des végétaux pour une future tenue. D'un coup je me retrouve mouillé de la tête au pied et entend le rire de cette menteuse. Je sors rapidement mon cahier et mon stylo. Je sors un de mes habits de mon sac pour récupérer et essuyer mon carnet mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas sauver mon crayon.

— Lila tu peux t'excuser au moins ! Je lui crie dessus  
— M'excuser de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !  
— Tu as fait exprès de me pousser !  
— N'importe quoi ! Dis lui Alya !  
— Elle a raison Fille, elle n'a rien fait ! La classe et Dick c'était regroupé autour des trois filles. Tu es juste jalouse !  
— Jalouse de quoi? De ses mensonges ? De sa proximité avec Adrien ? Tu sais quoi j'en ai rien à faire ! J'explose  
— Tu as le béguin pour Adrien, c'est pour cela que tu es jalouse !  
— Cesaire aux dernières nouvelles j'avais le béguin pour lui mais il est passé depuis qu'il m'a tourné le dos !  
— Tu es amoureuse de moi, bégaie Adrien  
— Le terme exact est j'avais des sentiments pour toi mais maintenant, ils sont partis à la trappe et j'ai tourné une nouvelle page de ma vie amoureuse et tu n'en fais pas partie !  
—

Les filles calmez-vous ! Et Marinette tu me déçois énormément ! Tu es censée montrer le bon exemple à la classe ! Tu es la représente !  
— Mademoiselle Bourgeois venez avec moi ! Je suis docilement mon frère dans un endroit plus tranquille et à l'abri des regards. Une fois tous les deux il me prend dans ses bras. Tu m’as manqué Nettie  
— Toi aussi Dicky  
— Avec le reste de la famille nous hésitons à te laisser avec ta classe mais avec ses événements tu reviens vivre au manoir !

— Bien mais Chlo peut venir ?  
—

Nous te lais... Attend tu as dis quoi ?  
— Que je venais.  
— Tu ne te révolte même pas ?

— Non  
— Même pas un petit peu ?  
— Non !  
— Tu sais que cela est surprenant venant de toi ?  
—

Je sais et de toute manière je n’ai pas le choix. Mais Chloé peut venir aussi ?

— Bien sûr, je vais prévenir Alfred de préparer ta chambre et celle qui est en face de la tienne !  
— Merci Dicky tu es le meilleur !

Après un dernier petit câlin nous rejoignons le groupe et j'allais prévenir Chloé de la nouvelle.  
À l'hôtel Bruce nous attendait déjà.

— Bonjour monsieur Wayne comment puis-je vous aider ?  
— Je viens récupérer deux filles de votre classe ! Voici les papiers de tutelles. Madame Bustier les saisit les parcours des yeux.  
— Marinette et Chloé rassemblez vos affaires vous partez avec monsieur Wayne !  
— Ce n'est pas juste, cela doit être Lila qui devrait partir avec monsieur Wayne. Ils se connaissent et elle sort même avec son fils !  
— Alya arrête ce n'est pas la peine...  
— Attend Lila tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ! Elle dit que c'est elle la gagnante, elle refuse de te céder ses billets de première place et maintenant ça !  
—

Désolé de vous interrompre mademoiselle Alya mais je ne connais aucune fille sous le nom de Lila et mon fils et célibataire. Et une dernière chose je vous prierai d'arrêter vos calomnies sur ma famille et moi ! (note correctrice : POPOPOOOOOO dans les dents ma gueule !!!)

Chlo et moi à la fin de l'échange montons récupérer nos affaires. Et une dizaine minutes plus tard nous redescendons sous le regard noir de notre classe. Nous montons dans la limousine.

— Merci papa !  
— Je t'en prie Marinette ! Mais pourquoi ne nous n'avoir rien dit ?  
— Je voulais vous faire une surprise !

Sur le chemin nous parlons de tout, j'essaie de ne pas penser à mon arrivée car je sens que quatre tornades vont me sauter dessus.  
Et comme je l'avais prévenu quatre tornade m'ont sauté dessus et m'on fait tombé.

— Les garçons ce n'est pas une manière d'accueillir votre sœur, les réprimande Alfred

— Désolé, disent mes frères. Les quatre se lève et Dami m'aide à me relever.  
— Merci Dami  
— Bienvenue officiellement à la maison Maîtresse Marinette ! Si vous voulez je vais vous monter vos chambres ?  
— Cela serait super Alfred

Après que j'ai retrouvé ma chambre et que Chloé ai découvert la sienne nous allons manger et je leur explique mon histoire et pourquoi j'ai pris le nom de Chloé. 

Bonus

Après que Marinette est quitté le bureau de son père.

Les quatre personnes restantes regardent la porte avec étonnement.

— Il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien elle, crie Dick  
— Calme-toi Dick ! Réprimande Bruce  
— Mais je ne comprends même pas pourquoi, elle ne nous aurait pas prévenus ? Dit Tim  
— Car vous êtes trop protecteur et collant avec elle ? Suppose Bruce  
— Même pas vrai, nous ne voulons qui lui arrive rien ! Rétorque Jason  
— Dick tu devrais peut être y aller faut que tu fasses la deuxième visite et moi je vais m'occuper des papiers de la tutelle de Marinette  
— Tu devrais peut-être faire celui aussi de sa copine ?  
— Tu as sans doute raison !  
— À ce soir ! À la fin de sa phrase Dick quitte le bureau pour rejoindre le groupe d'étudiant en pleine dispute. Intérieurement il était fier de sa petite sœur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celles et ceux qui veulent j'ai un salon discord ou je publie quand j'y pense des extraits ou des chapitres de mes fanfictions
> 
> https/discord.gg/dSDfWkZ


	6. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batfam découvre que Mari à quelques petits secrets

Le reste de la semaine roule à bon train. Nous ignorons notre classe et elle, elle nous ignore. Aucun mensonge n'est sorti de la bouche de cette vipère. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous sommes dans le musée de Gotham et Lila se vante de connaitre MWG et que cette dernière va lui offrir une robe pour le gala de demain.   
Chlo et moi savons que c'est impossible MWG est moi et cela signifie Marinette Wayne de Gotham. Les trois autres personnes qui sont au courant sont Jagged, Penny et Clara.

La visite se passe bien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans la galerie des méchants.   
Une statue de Joker bien trop réaliste à mon goût se met à bouger. Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier.

— Bonjour les enfants, ils vous manquent un petit quelque chose... Le sourire. À la fin de sa phrase, j'envoie discrètement un message sur le groupe de la famille. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres, je vais essayer de gagner du temps. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve les mains attaché dans le dos.   
— Oncle Jack, comment tu peux tenir ta propre nièce en otage ? Tous les regards sont sur moi pour changer.   
— Nettie ?   
— Oui c'est moi oncle Jack. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me détacher car la corde commence à me faire mal.

— Bien sûr ! Il s'approche de moi défait le nœud. Je masse mes pauvres poignets meurtris et oncle Jack me fait un câlin.   
— Nous pouvons savoir ce qui se passe ? Demande Batman, il est avec Robin. Je suis sur le point de répondre quand oncle Jack répond   
— Tu vois Basty, je voulais m'amuser un peu et j'ai appris qu'une classe de français était en visite. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion de me présenter et leur souhaiter la bienvenue à ma manière mais j'ignorais que ma nièce était dans le lot !   
— Ta nièce ?   
— Oui ma nièce honoraire Marinette ! Je sens le regard de papa et Dami se poser sur moi. Merdouille, je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure en rentrant au manoir. La police arrive et elle prend nos dépositions. Et je m'approche du commissaire.  
— Bonjour oncle Jim !   
— Bonjour Mari comment ça va ?  
— Bien !   
— Je te laisse et je pense que ta famille t’attend ! Je lui pose un rapide bisou sur la joue et rejoins ma famille.   
— Marinette tu n’es qu'une pute, elle fait tout pour attirer l'attention   
— Désolé de te décevoir Lila mais le commissaire est mon oncle donc je ne suis pas une catin comme toi !

Une fois avec ma famille et Chlo nous montons dans la voiture et nous roulons en direction du manoir.

Devant le manoir

— Chloé peux tu monter dans ta chambre ! Demande papa sur le ton d'un ordre   
— Oui ! Bon courage, elle me murmure.  
— Dans le salon ! J’obéis sans rechigner pour ne pas aggraver mon cas. Une fois assise sur le canapé. Maintenant, tu explique l'histoire !   
— Vous vous rappelez de ma fugue ? Ils hochent tous de la tête. J'ai rencontré le docteur Crâne et puisqu'il pleuvait des cordes d'eau à ce moment là et que nous n’étions pas très loin du Iceberg Lounge alors il nous y a conduit. Sur le chemin, je lui avais dit que j'avais fugué dû à mon frère. Et que je n'étais pas prête de renter chez moi. Une fois arrivé au club, Pingouin et lui ont parlé mais je n'ai pas trop écouté. Pingouin m'a laissé rester. J'ai rencontré les autres rogues et de file en aiguille nous sommes devenus amis si je puis je dire. Et lendemain de ma rencontre Harley Queen et Joker sont venus nous avons parlé et ils ont appris que j'étais sous leur protections et les deux se sont ajoutés. Et en moins d'une semaine j'avais enroulé la plupart des méchants. Ils ont jurés de me pas me blesser et ni de me prendre en otage. À votre avis pourquoi j'étais si détendue quand je me promenais ? Je savais que je ne risquais rien dans une certaine mesure. Et j'étais consciente que les gangs qui étaient liés aux patrons du crime avaient pour ordre de me protéger s'ils me croisaient dans la rue !   
— Comment as tu accompli ce miracle ? Me question papa  
— Aucune idée ! Mais j'ai toujours eu ce charme   
— Elle a raison, même la league justice serait près à tout pour la protéger. Rajoute Dami  
— D'accord, papa se masse les tempes. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?   
— À l'époque ce n'était pas important pour moi, c'était plutôt amusant ! Et tu peux parler vous aussi vous avez eu votre secret ! Donc voilà...   
— Je déteste quand tu as raison !   
— Je peux retourner dans ma chambre j'ai quelque chose à achever ?   
— À une seule condition !   
— Humm ?   
— Tu ne nous caches plus de secret.   
— Je suis MWG et je vous ai conçu vos tenues ! À la fin de ma phrase, je me précipité dans la chambre de Chlo pour me cacher avant que l'information ne leur est montée au cerveau. Et quelques secondes dans tout le manoir un énorme quoi retenti   
— Qu'as tu fais Wayne !   
— Moins fort Chlo, je leur ai dit que c'était moi MWG   
— Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?   
— Pour que je puisse m'enfuir et éviter qu'ils le découvrent en rentrant dans ma chambre. Oui j'ai fini les tenues, j'ai plus qu'à faire les ajustements si nécessaire !   
— Tu vas me dire qu'en moins d'une semaine tu as pu faire sept tenues ?   
— Oui ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué   
— Tu sais qu'une personne normale est incapable de le faire ?   
— Sûrement, mais ce qui m'a motivé est que Lie-la ne pourra plus mentir très longtemps et son château s'effondrera, le soir du gala. J'ai pris l'initiative de me révéler.  
— Pourquoi se changement soudain ?   
— Tu n’en a pas marre avec tes questions Chlo ?  
— Non ! Pourquoi se changement soudain Wayne ? Elle me redemande.  
— J'ai ma meilleure amie et ma famille à mes cotés. Je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront rien m'arriver de mauvais. Aussi je deviens de plus en plus populaire et connu. Et si je décide d'ouvrir ma propre boutique autant que la vérité éclate avant que quelqu'un, je tousse pour ne pas citer de nom, déclare soit qu'elle a connaît même si cela est déjà fait ou que c'est elle !   
— Mari petit conseil ne te retourne pas ! Je l'ignore et remarque que ma famille à espionner notre conversation !   
— Merci pour les tenues Mari elles sont superbes et parfaitement tailler. Déclare Dick.   
— Tu veux de l'aide pour ta vengeance ?  
— Même si je vous dis que non vous allez quand même vous incrusté dans le projet, je lève les yeux au ciel et souffle un petit oui. Mes quatre frères se regardent et se sourient, cela n'envisage rien de bon. Je sais que seul quand il s'agit de moi ils sont assez mesquin mais les quatre ensembles c'est l'enfer qui va se déchaînés.   
— Quand nous commençons ? demande Dami.   
— Après le dîner dans ma chambre.

* * *

Bonus 1

@V.Vale

Attention population de Gotham c'est officiel Sunshine est de retour. La vérité à éclaté lors d'une attaque du Joker.

#Angel'sGotham #Sunshin

* * *

Bonus 2

Les Rogues sont au club que tient le pingouin et tous regarde, la retranscription de la prise d'otage du Joker.   
Ils restent tous surpris de la nouvelle, leur nièce est de retour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 5 avec quelques révélation du passé de Marinette, le prochain chapitre portera sur le gala avec la révélation plus le plan machiavélique des frères. À dans deux jours pour la suite !
> 
> Correctrice : YOUHOU ! DE L’ACTION !!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Le soir du gala arrive. Leur plan en soit et très simple, mais cela va ruiner leur réputation. Et avec une humiliation en direct pour Lila.

Bruce a invité toutes les personnes sur lesquelles Lila a menti. Mais je ne sais pas comment il s'est pris pour que tout le monde accepte l'invitation.

Elle sait que le gala va être retransmis en direct à la télévision dans toute l'Amérique et en rediffusion et sous titré dans le reste du monde.

J'avoue qu'ils ont abusé, mais quand ils décident de me venger, ils ne le font pas à moitié.

Je descends rejoindre ma famille et mes frères m'attendent en bas des escaliers. Je descends en toute confiance. Les regards ainsi que les caméras sont braqués sur moi. Avec ma robe cela ne me surprend pas.

Ma robe de soirée avait un corset ainsi que cinq volants du plus clair au plus foncés en partant vers le bas. La robe a été conçue entièrement d'un beau rose pâle, le rose que j'affectionne tant. La robe est agrémentée de deux papillons roses. Le tissu aux fins que de la soie, était décorée des motifs de fleurs roses les plus délicates. Le volant et les bretelles de la robe avaient de la dentelle noire plus fine et la plus ouvragée de tout le bal. Cette robe somptueuse me va comme un gant. J'ai rajouté un simple collier et quelques bracelets qui sont subliment cette tenue qui déjà émerveillait tout mon public.

Je rejoins mon père au centre de la salle.

— Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Un silence s'installe dans la salle. Merci ! Je voudrais accueillir comme il se doit ma fille Marinette et elle a quelque chose à vous dire. Je prends une respiration rapide.  
— Bonsoir à tous je suis Marinette Wayne merci à mon père d'avoir organisé comme tous les ans le gala de charité. Mais j'ai quelque chose à dire pour faire taire certaines rumeurs. Je suis connu comme sous le nom de Marinette, mais aussi de MWG. Si vous mettez les initiales à la lumière, il apparaîtra Marinette Wayne de Gotham. Pour confirmer mes dire je retrousse la manche de la veste de mon père ou son les initiales et pose mon flash de mon téléphone dessus ou en une belle écriture dorée apparaît monA nom. Seuls ceux fabriqués par mes soins ont cette particularité et ceux qui ne l'ont pas sont faux. Et je voudrais remercier Lila particulièrement qui m'a poussé à me révéler ! Je vois le regard de ma classe se tourner vers elle. Et elle rougit d'embarras. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir lui dire certaines choses !

Jaggen et Clara ont pris ma place. Jaggen a affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais eu de chat, d'une ce n'était pas assez « rock and roll », de deux que Penny était allergique à ces boules de poils et de trois qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et écrit de chanson sur elle. Chacun de ses mensonges et de ces manipulations se révélait à chacune des paroles des victimes. Au bout d'une bonne heure, toutAe la vérité a éclaté et j'en suis fière. Même à la fin, nous avons eu une surprise de taille. Gabriel Agreste, plus pour garder son image que pour me défendre à licencié Lie-la de son agence et il s'assurera qu'elle ne puisse pas devenir mannequin et il affirme qu'il ignorait tout de ses mensonges. J'ai un gros doute sur cette dernière déclaration.

Dans un coin de la pièce, j'aperçois Clark et Oliver discuté. Je les rejoins, Clark me voyant me fait signe.

— Tu nous as offert un beau spectacle tout à l'heure ! Me dit Clark avec un sourire.  
— Merci ! Fallait bien divertir les invités. L'idée est venue de mes frères. J'avoue que j'y ai pris plaisir à voir chacun de ses mensonges se défaire.  
— Ta robe est magnifique, me complimente Oliver  
— Merci, Ollie, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. Ainsi que la robe de Chloé qui est ma meilleure amie et les costumes de la famille. Je lui souris.  
— Mais pourquoi vouloir l'exposé  
— Pour toutes ses manipulations et la souffrance qu'elle m'a fait endurer à Paris. Adrien qui était au courant de ses mensonges, mais qui n'a rien fait pour les stopper et Alya qui rapportait tout sur son blog des merveilleux exploits de Lie-la sans avoir vérifié sur des sources sûres !  
— Je vous laisse, je dois avoir une discutons avec le père d'Adrien. Pour lui expliquer le comportement de son fils. J'espère vous voir plus tard.

Je le vois discuter avec mon père, ce qui m'arrange.

— Bonsoir monsieur Agreste ! bonsoir papa !  
— Bonsoir ma puce, ça va ?  
— Oui ! Je viens de parler avec Clark et Oliver. Mais j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait avoir tant de monde au gala.  
— Bonsoir mademoiselle Wayne, votre robe vous va à ravie ! C'est vous qui l'aviez conçu ?  
— Merci monsieur Agreste recevoir un compliment de votre part est un honneur. Et oui c'est moi qu'il l'est fait !  
— Voudriez-vous travailler avec moi ? Avoir un tel talent serait un privilège.  
— Cela serait un honneur, mais je me dois de décliner l'offre  
— Et pourquoi donc ?  
— Dû à Adrien  
— Qu'a fait mon fils  
— Il m'a promis de se tenir à mes côtés, de me protéger et d'être là pour moi, il savait que Lila mentait, mais il a brisé sa parole et il est resté au côté de Lila me laissant seule. Même si la classe m'a blessé c'est sa trahison qui m'a fait le plus souffrir. Avec le temps j'ai appris à tourner la page, mais je ne pourrais plus lui faire confiance.  
— Je comprends et j'en toucherai deux mots à mon fils.

Le gala se finit assez tard. Je remercie les garçons pour leur plan qui s'est déroulé sans accroc et encore mieux que prévu.

Je me démaquille, me mets en pyjama et m'effondre sur mon lit.


	8. Chapter 8

Lundi pour notre première journée à la Gotham Académie, je me suis retrouvé dans la même classe que Dami, Chloé, Lie-la, Alya et Adrien. Je hais le hasard. Pourquoi m'avoir mis avec ces trois-là ? Ce qui m'a amusé durant le week-end est que ma classe n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser par texto et appel vocaux.

Je les ai complètement ignorés, mais au lycée, je ne peux pas le faire.

Première heure de cours, nous attendons que le professeur nous appelle.

— Bonjour, la classe, comme vous le savez pendant le mois qui va suivre nous accueillons des élèves de Paris et notamment une revenante. Mais je vais les laisser se présenter par eux même ! Je rentre dans la classe suivie des quatre autres.

— Bonjour, tout le monde, je suis Marinette Wayne et la gagnante du voyage ! Ravie de vous revoir pour certains !  
— Salut moi je suis Chloé la meilleure de Mari  
— Je suis Alya Césaire  
— Lila Rossi, des murmures s'élèvent dans la class.  
— Et moi Adrien Agreste  
— Bien Marinette va t'asseoir à côté de ton frère, Chloé et Adrien sur la table à de Marinette pour finir Alya et Lila juste en face de moi au premier rang.

Nous gagnons nos places calmement

— Toujours seul Dami ? Je lui demande en chuchotant.  
— Je te gardais la place ! Et je ne voulais pas d'un idiot à mes côtés !  
— Toujours antisocial à ce que je vois, tu es d'espérant !  
— Mais c'est comme cela que tu m'aimes ! Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
— Bien sûr ! Nous nous sourions et nous commençons à suivre le cours.

Il m'explique, les choses que je n'ai pas comprises et qu'ils avaient vues antérieurement. Je sais que mon frère est froid avec les autres et peut être méchant voir cruel avec moi il est tout le contraire.

Tout est calme jusqu'au repas de midi, où Adrien a eu une crise suite à un appel, sûrement son père. Ce que j'arrive à distingue de ses paroles sont Paris, punition, école et emploi du temps. Cela devait être son père qui lui faisait la morale avec son comportement. Je m'assois à une table de libre rejoint par mon frère et ma meilleure amie.

Ma classe a essayé de s'approcher de moi, mais un regard noir de Dami les a vite dissuadés. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi Alya reste aux côtés de cette peste. Où à moins qu'elle ne croie pas à toutes les vérités et qu'elle gobe encore ses mensonges ? Et cela me fait penser que j'ai réussi à saisir un cheveu de Lie-la pour enfin savoir si elle est un méta ou pas.

— Tiens un cheveu de Lie-la ! Je lui murmure en lui donnant dessus sous la table ledit cheveu.  
— Je ferai l'analyse quand les autres seront en patrouilles  
— Merci Dami !

Le reste de la journée est plutôt calme. À l'exception qu'Adrien reçoit encore un appel et que je comprends les mots comme pourquoi, retour, Paris, amis et école.

À la fin des cours, je vais à l'Iceberg Lounge. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre Alfred, mais encore plus Dami de me laisser y aller. Arrivée devant les portes, je suis hésitante à rentrer. J'appréhende les retrouvailles.

Je souffle un coup et pousse la porte

— C'est fermé ! Cri une voix provenant du fond.  
— Même pour moi ?  
— Nettie ?  
— Oui !  
— Tu sais que pour toi cela sera toujours ouvert !  
— En toute honnêteté, j'avais un peu peur de vos réactions suite à la grande révélation du gala !  
— Qu'importe que tu sois une Wayne ou quelque soit ton rang ! Tu es la première et pour l'instant la seule à nous voir tels que nous sommes vraiment ! Tu ne nous vois pas comme des méchants sans-cœurs, psychopathes et j'en passe. Tu nous considères comme des personnes normales. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle nous te protégeons ! Déclare oncle Ozzie et les autres hochent de la tête.

— Merci tout le monde !  
— Tout pour toi princesse tu le sais ça ? Questionne le chapelier fou.  
— Oui !

Câlin de groupe collectif qui est interrompu par Batfamily à l'exception de Robin. Les seules personnes que je ne voulais pas voir.

— Lâchez-la tout de suite ! Crie Batman. Tous les méchants sont sur leur défense. Je m'approche doucement.  
— Désolé Batman, mais ils n'ont rien fait de mal à part me souhaiter la bienvenue ! Je voulais passer ici depuis mon arrivée, mais j'ai eu une semaine plutôt mouvementée comme tu peux t'en douter ! Donc tu peux rentrer dans ta cave et voir si je m'y trouve ! Tout le monde me regarde étrangement, je peux comprendre, je viens de remballer Batman pour défendre des vilains. Et sachant que Batman est mon père et qu'il y a toute ma famille, je vais en entendre parler pendant des années.

Je sens une vibration et regarde rapidement mon téléphone et vois un appel manqué et un message de Chloé.

Tu sais où est ta famille, il n'y a personne à l'expression d'Alfred ? Je lui réponds que non.

— Marinette je vais vous ramener chez vous votre famille vous attendent.  
— Pas avant que vous ne parvinssiez à un accord !  
— Pourquoi faire un accord ?  
— Pour le confort de tous, pour les vilains une garantie de ne pas se faire attaquer par vous, pour vous une garantie que je suis et pour moi mon bonheur ! Je n'ai pas envie de choisir un côté soit vous faites cet accord et tout le monde est gagnant soit il n'y a pas d'accord et vous me perdez tous !

Je ne pensais pas poser cet ultimatum, mais si ma famille cherche, ils vont me trouver. Je prends des risques et j'en suis consciente, mais que serait la vie si elle n'était pas un minimum dangereuse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'accord est validé, merci les dieux. Je souffle de soulagement. Le pingouin et Batman se serrent la main et je souris victorieusement.

— Maintenant que l'accord est fait, Marinette, peux-tu rejoindre la batmobile ?  
— Bien, je dis à Batman. À plus, je fais un signe de mains aux méchants et quitte le club sous le regard médusé de mes frères.

J'ouvre la portière et m'assois sur le siège. Mon père arrive quelques secondes plus tard assez énervé. C'est la première fois que je le vois si énervé.

— Marinette en arrivant nous aurons une discussion très sérieuse. Dick et Jay chacun sur leur moto et Timmy dans la voiture avec moi.

Le trajet se fait dans le plus grand des calmes. Et je redoute de plus en plus l'arrivée au manoir. J'ai peut-être fait ma fière au début dans le club, mais là toute trace de fierté a déserté mon corps.

— Jeune fille, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion !  
— Oui monsieur !

Je monte au salon attend patiemment son arrivée. Je le vois qu'il arrive, un peu plus calme que quand il m'a récupéré.

— Marinette que vais je faire de toi !  
— Rien du tout ?  
— Privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin de ton séjour à Gotham !  
— Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !  
— Si et je viens de le faire et soit heureuse, je ne te prive pas du bal !  
— Mais ma semaine de libre  
— Si tu respectes la punition et qu'aucune plainte n'est faite de ta part, je verrai à ce moment-là. Maintenant, file dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain ! J'enverrai Alfred t'apporter et manger !

Je ne me fais pas prier

Le reste de la semaine, est un fleuve tranquille aucune attaque des principaux méchants et aucun akuma à Paris. Mais je sens que cela ne va pas durer. Et comme mon père l'a si bien dit, je ne sors plus du tout sauf pour aller à l'école. Et quand ils sont en patrouilles, je suis sous la surveillance d'Alfred. Chloé ignore toujours que ma famille est des justiciers.

* * *

# Bonus 1

— Pourquoi Marinette n'est pas avec vous ?  
— Elle est allée voir les Rogues !  
— Personne ne l'a persuadé de ne pas le faire ?  
— Crois-moi père, nous avons essayé, mais elle a refusé de nous écouter et elle est partie. Elle est autant tête de mule que toi !  
— Nous allons la chercher !  
— Tu sais elle ne va pas apprécier  
— Peut-être, mais je ne leur fais pas confiance !

# Bonus 2

Le temps que sa famille récupère Marinette Damian profite de ce moment pour tester les cheveux de menteuse. Après obtention des résultats

— Mari ne va pas apprécier...

# Bonus 3

Les méchants restes sans voix à l'annonce de l'accord de leur princesse. Personne ne les aurait défendus. Batman hésite, mais tout le monde ne peut résister aux demandes de leur princesse chérie. Ils feront tout pour honorer leur part du marché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jusqu'au chapitre 11 les chapitres v8nt être un peu raccourcis et je ne sais pas quand ils sortiront vu que je reprends les cours par correspondance et j'ai tellement pas envie.  
> J'espère à dans deux jours pour un nouveau chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que cela n'allait pas durer pour les akumas, j'avais raison !   
Toute la semaine nous avons combattu des akumas que nous avons déjà combattus tels que monsieur rat même monsieur pigeon est revenu. Celui qui m'a le plus surpris est notre directeur qui a laissé place à monsieur hibou.   
Je suis arrivée à m'échapper et j'ignore comment ma famille ne sait pas rendu compte que je suis Ladybug, mais je sens que ma chance va prendre le premier virage et m'abandonner.   
La semaine dernière Damian à confirmer mes doutes Lie-la est bel et bien une méta et elle est une manipulatrice. J'en ai fait part à Chlo. Nous restons encore plus loin d'elle pour éviter de tomber dans son piège mortel. Je me perd dans mes songes, mais les vibrations de mon téléphone me remette les pieds sur terre   
Je regarde ce dernier et m'aperçois que c'est l'alerte akuma. Je fais un discret signe à Chloé, notre code secret en cas d'alerte. Elle hoche de la tête.   
Chloé stimule des vertiges, des mots de têtes et de ventre. Elle dit que c'est à-propos de ses problèmes de fille et qu'elle possède des cachets dans son casier. Je me propose pour l'accompagner au cas où elle s'évanouit. Le professeur accepte et je quitte la classe sous le regard désapprobateur de mon frère. Je hausse des épaules et Chlo et moi allons aux toilettes et nous nous téléportons à Paris grâce au portail de Kaalki dans nos costumes moi autant que Ladybug et Chlo en Fox. Nous sommes rejoints par Viperion et Ryuko, mais pas de Chat Noir en vue comme tout le groupe s'en doutait. Paris a décidé de ne plus le considérer comme un héros. Maintenant Chat Noir se plain de sa situation à Marinette et je lui réponds qu'il a cherché.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes après, nous sommes de retour à Gotham et assis à nos places.   
La victime était un homme d'un âge moyen, il était victime du fait qu'il s'est fait renvoyer de son travail et sa copine l'ayant quitté plutôt dans la matinée. Et il voulait se venger de la société qui a détruit sa vie.   
La journée se passe et nous pouvons enfin rentrer à la maison, j'ai trouvé la journée longue.   
Une fois au manoir, je monte dans ma chambre et fais l'étoile de mer dans mon lit. Plusieurs minutes, je me lève et m'assois à mon bureau pour faire mes devoirs. Je les finis deux heures plus tard juste à temps pour le repas.

Durant le repas

— Marinette pourquoi avoir accompagné Chloé chercher ses cachets et avoir pris aussi longtemps ?   
— Je ne voulais qui lui arrive rien et elle a dû vider tout son casier, car elle ne mettait pas la main sur ses médicaments et après nous sommes allés aux toilettes pour qu'elles puissent les prendre. C'est bon le questionnaire est fini ? Le temps que tu y es demande à Damian de noté tout ce que je fais au moment que j'exécute l'action et combien de temps, elle a duré ! Désolée, mais je n'ai plus faim, je retourne dans ma chambre !

Je quitte la table et rejoins ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends que quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

— Qui que tu sois, fiche-moi la paix j'ai envie d'être seule !   
— Nettie, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à ton frère préféré !   
— Laisse-moi Dick, je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ! Tu peux tout me dire !   
— Il n'y a rien je te le garantis   
— À d'autres donc je te repose question. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
— Juste marre que vous me traitez comme une enfant et surtout Bruce ! Je suis une grande fille qui peut se débrouiller et se défendre seule ! Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, laisse-moi je vais dormir. Le ton de ma voix montre qu'aucune réponse n'est attendue et les bruits de pas s'éloignent de ma porte. Je souffle et je me glisse dans mob pyjama puis dans mon lit.   
Je n'ai peut-être pas eu le meilleur comportement à table, mais je suis fatigué de toujours tout garder pour soit et ce n'est pas bin pour moi, car actuellement je suis une cocotte minute, je peux exploser à tout moment.

La fin de la semaine arrive assez lentement, mais elle est enfin là. J'espère avoir fait la moitié de cette maudite punition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre court je sais, mais mon imagination est quelque peu partie en vacances.  
> J'espère à dans deux jours pour la suite


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce découvre qui est Ladybug

Ma semaine se passe lentement très lentement à mon goût. Mon père passe son temps à me surveiller comme du lait sur le feu. Cela vient de plus en plus compliqué de trouver des excuses pour m'éclipser pour nous rendre à Paris et affronter les akumas. Mon père devient de plus en plus suspicieux. S'il découvre que je suis Ladybug et que j'ai enfreint sa punition, je suis dans de beaux draps.  
Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il sait qui est sous le masque de Ladybug.  
Avoir grandi dans une famille de détective, tu apprends vite à dissimuler tous tes secrets même jusqu'à en oublier certains.  
Même si un jour ou l'autre ils finissent par ressurgir au plus profond de ta mémoire.

\- Marinette tu peux venir dans mon bureau maintenant, cri mon père  
\- Oui ! personne ne peut lui dire non et j'ai peur que cet appel soit à propos de Ladybug. Allez Marinette ressaisie toi, souffle un bon coup et affronte la vérité.

Je me rends à son bureau anxieuse et je prends mon temps pour retarder ce moment crucial.  
Devant la porte je reprends une nouvelle inspiration et rentre dans son bureau.

\- Installe-toi Marinette, nous devons parler des héros de Paris ! Mon cœur s'emballe, je fais ce qu'il dit.  
\- Pourquoi parler d'eux, alors qu'ils sont de l'autre côté de l'océan ?  
\- Ne joue pas avec moi à ce petit jeu !  
\- Comment veux-tu que je me rende à Paris alors que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à me surveiller et surtout comment veux-tu que j'aille à Paris en moins d'une minute alors que la Ville lumière n'est pas la porte à côté !  
\- Par magie, j'en ai parlé avec Zatana, elle a évoqué les miraculous et leur pouvoir et l'un d'entre eux à la téléportation !  
\- Quel est le miraculous de la téléportation ?  
\- Le cheval  
\- Ladybug n'est pas le cheval donc ce n'est pas possible que je me retrouve à Paris ! Sachant que je n'ai aucun miraculous !  
\- Il n'y a pas le cheval miraculeux, mais j'ai remarqué que tu portes les mêmes boucles d'oreilles que Ladybug ! Et j'ai regardé il n'y a pas d'autres paires qui ont été créées ! Et Chloé et toi disparaissez à chaque attaque d'akuma ! Donc j'en déduis que tu es Ladybug et que Chloé est Impériale !  
\- N..  
\- Ne me mens pas !  
\- Bien, je suis Ladybug ! Heureux maintenant je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?  
\- Non et je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
\- Cela me paraît évident ! Tu détestes la magie ! Au début j'ai demandé plusieurs fois à la league de l'aide à chaque fois je tombais soit sur Hal soit sur Barry et ils ont cru que c'était une farce donc ils ont bloqué mon numéro ! L'alarme de mon téléphone sonne. Désolé, mais je dois y aller ! Paris a besoin de moi !

Je quitte le bureau de mon père et me dirige vers ma chambre.

\- Kaalki voyage, il me souris et fait apparaître le portail. Je le remercie et le traverse avec mes deux kwamis et Chlo.  
\- Viperion et Ryuko qu'avons-nous ?  
\- Ravi de vous revoir Ladybug et Impérial !  
\- L'objet est dans sa bague, sa compagne a refusé sa demande en mariage.  
\- Merci Viperion ! Impérial est que tu peux l'empêcher de bouger ?  
\- Bien sûr Ladybug !

Elle utilise son pouvoir, elle arrive à l'immobilier et je récupère la bague, je la casse est le papillon corrompu sort.  
J'ouvre mon yo-yo, le fais tourner, capture l'akuma et répare le peu de dégâts commis lors de cette attaque

— Bien joué ! nous crions  
— Nous nous allons rentrera, car je sens que je vais avoir la punition du siècle. En revoir les amis ! Nous nous faisons un câlin de groupe et Kaalki nous ouvre le portail.

Assis sur mon lit, mon père nous attend. Il fait un signe de tête à Chloé pour qu'elle quitte la chambre. Elle s'exécute me laissant seule face à mon père.  
Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, mon père m'a fait la morale. Finalement il me laisse et part rejoindre la batcave pour commencer ces activités de justiciers.


	11. Chapter 11

Dans une semaine, il y aura le bal de printemps. Et je me suis inscrite pour aider à la préparation de ce dernier.

Le lundi, j'écris sur mon bloc-notes les idées qui me viennent et je les traiterai plus tard. Au cours de la journée, je note de nouvelles idées et en raye d'autres.

Le mardi midi, nous choisissons le thème royal. Les couleurs dominantes pour le bal sont le bleu roi, le blanc avec quelques taches de rouges. Le soir nous faisons des esquisses du gymnase et de l'emplacement des décorations.

Le mercredi nous décidons des animations et de la musique pour la soirée ainsi que des buffets et des boissons.

Le jeudi nous mettons les décorations et le vendredi la mise en place du buffet.

Le samedi matin je prépare au manoir des pâtisseries individuelles pour amener au buffet. Je finis les gâteaux au milieu d'après-midi. Je demande à Alfred, s'il peut me déposer au lycée. Il accepte, au moins depuis que j'aide à l'organisation du bal, mon père à alléger ma punition, mais pour le bal j'aurais le droit à un chaperon en plus de Damian.  
Une fois au lycée avec l'aide d'Alfred nous déposons les gâteaux sur les tables réservées à cet effet. Je vérifie une dernière fois que tout est en place pour ce soir et c'est le cas.  
De nombreux ballons bleus et blancs sont accrochés aux murs. Contre les murs reposent des tables où d'un côté il y sucré et salé en face les boissons et une estrade repose au fond du gymnase. Les tables sont avec des draps blancs et recouverts de quelques décorations bleues et rouges. 

Nous rentrons au manoir et fini de coudre ma robe. Je dois juste ajouter quelques détails.  
Ma robe est rose à bretelles noires. Au niveau du bustier, elle a Une lanière droite qui se croise et au niveau du bassin, j'ai fait un nœud. Ma robe a des volants. Mes chaussures sont assorties à la robe et pour compléter le tout je me suis créé une couronne de fleurs dans les tons blanc et roses. Et mes cheveux allaient être détachés.

Je suis heureuse, l'heure du bal se rapproche à grands pas. La fin du bal marquera le spring break ou plus connut sous le nom en France des vacances de printemps.  
Je vais au bal avec Jon. Pendant un long moment, j'avais hésité à l'invité par peur qu'il me rejette, cette peur était inutile. Je l'attends sur le perron du manoir.  
Et j'ai pour chaperon Dick. Les professeurs nous avaient demandé qu'au moins deux adultes nous encadrent et bien sûr Dick s'était porté volontaire pour nous surveiller et principalement moi.  
La soirée se passe sans encombre, j'ai dansé tout le long avec Jon et dans ses bras, je me sens bien.  
Je pense que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Mais l'histoire avec Adrien, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à me lancer dans une relation. Et j'ai peur que si je me confesse et que lui ne ressent rien pour moi de ruiner notre amitié, pour l'instant je préfère me taire et voir avec le temps.  
Pour conclure la soirée, je monte sur scène et chante la dernière chanson de la soirée.  
À la fin avec l'aide de l'équipe d'organisateurs ainsi que Damian, Dick et Jon nous rangeons et passons le balai.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'affale sur mon lit et repense à tous mes moments passés avec Jon.

\---  
Petit bonus

— Bonjour, Jon, c'est Marinette ! Le jeune homme est surpris quand son ami l'appelle.  
— Salut, Nettie, répond Jon. Comment ça va ?  
— Bien et toi ?  
— Je vais bien merci ! Pourquoi cet appel ?  
— Je voulais te le dire en face, mais avec la préparation du bal et ma punition s'est un peu compliquée... Mais... Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal de promo de mon lycée ?  
— Oui avec plaisir !  
— Merci, Jon, à samedi soir !  
— À samedi !

Après avoir décroché le jeune homme souris, il est heureux d'accompagner sin amie à la soirée. Il sait qu'Il ressent pas la même chose envers Marinette que Damian, mais peut-il appeler cela de l'amour ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Le dimanche mon père a levé la punition. Mais si je sors de la maison, j'ai le droit à un chaperon,là plupart du temps c'est Dick qui me suis.  
Les deux premiers jours, j'ai acheté les tissus et matériaux nécessaires pour concevoir des nouvelles tenues.  
Les deux suivants, j'ai passé mon temps à dessiner et concevoir  
Les deux derniers, je les ai réservé pour les en revoir. Le premier pour mes amis de la Gotham Academy et le deuxième celui avec les méchants. Dick m'a laissé en intimité avec mes amis mais pas avec les méchants. Il était présent en tant que Nightwing.  
J'adore ma famille mais ils sont un poile trop protecteur avec moi. D'un côté je peux les comprendre ils ont peur pour moi mais après tout je suis une grande fille et je n'ai pas besoin de protection car je peux le faire toute seule.  
Je souris en repensant aux enrevoirs avec les Rogues.  
Je rentrais dans l’Iceberg Lounge suivie de Nightwing.

— Revenez plus tard c'est fermé ! Crie la voix du pingouin.  
— Même pour moi !  
— Nettie c'est toi ?  
— Non c'est le pape ! Bien sûr que c'est moi oncle Ozzie !  
— Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Et accompagné de cet oiseau ?  
— Dis moi que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir et je repars !  
— Bien sûr que je suis heureux de te revoir !  
— Je le sais, je te fais marché. Je lui tire la langue. Et si Nightwing est avec moi est que mon père ne vous fait pas confiance pour me laisser seule avec vous. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bref si je suis ici c'est poir vous dire en revoir car je retourne en France pour finir mon année scolaire. Et une fois l'école terminée, je rentre à Goths est je compte bien y rester ! En revoir oncle Ozzie et à la prochaine et fais passer mes salutations aux autres !  
— Cela sera fera ma petite Nettie et en revoir ! Je compte sur toi pour venir me voir à ton retour !  
— Je n'y manquerai pas oncle Ozzie !

Je lui fait un rapide câlin sous la grimace de mon frère. Une fois séparé je me retourne et le salut une dernière fois d'un geste de la main.  
Mon frère monte sur sa moto et je m'accroche à lui.

— Tu es obligée d'être si gentille avec eux ? Me demande mon aîné.  
— Ils ne sont pas si méchants que cela, une fois que tu les connais ! Et quand tu sais leur histoire tu comprends pourquoi ils font ce qu'ils font mais cela n'excuse en rien leur comportement !

Il ne trouve rien à me répondre et le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence léger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de cette longue attente mais j'avais un peu perdu la motivation de l'écrire ainsi que l'inspiration. Et pour ceux qui suivent nouvelle vie, la suite sortira bientôt


	13. Chapitre 12

Ma classe est dans le bus qui nous amènes en direction de l'aéroport. Une fois de plus je avec Chlo, nous sommes en première classe et Lila fait un caprice pour récupérer nos place. Mais cette fois-ci personne s'en préoccupe à notre plus grand plaisir et au plus grand malheur de l'italienne. Tout le monde monte tranquillement dans l'avion et chaqu'un s'installe à sa place. 

Le voyage à mes yeux est tout aussi long que pour l'aller à l'expetion que durant le voo, je rencontre une femme du nom de Talia.  
Elle se dit très admirative de mon travail et qu'elle souhaiterais me commander une robe.  
Elle me la décrit et je la dessine dans mon carnet de croquis. Elle lui apporte quelques modifications mais dans l'ensemble elle est satisfaite.  
Je lui promet que d'ici une semaine, la robe sera finie et qu'il faudra sûrement faire quelques retouches.  
Elle me dit qu'elle logera au Grand Paris ce qui m'arrange grandement.  
Sur le reste du vol nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.  
Nous avons dû prendre un vol tard ce qui nous fera arriver tôt à Paris.  
Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard et il reste une grosse demi heure avant l'atterrissage.  
Je m'excuse auprès de Talia de m'être endormie et nous reprenons notre conversation là où nous l'avons laissé.  
Une demi heure plus tard, nous arrivons, je réveille Chlo. Je dis en revoir à Talia et nous rejoignons notre classe.  
Après avoir dit en revoir aux autres par politesse nous retrouvons Jean qui nous attend dans la limousine. 

— Comment était votre voyage mesdemoiselles ?  
— Il s'est mieux déroulé que je ne le pensais et le meilleur dans toute cette histoire c'est que la classe connaît enfin les mensonges et manipulations de cette chère Lie-la !  
— C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Et avant que je l'oubli une surprise vous attends mademoiselle Marinette, une fois que nous serons à l'hôtel !  
— Je me demande c'est quoi cette surprise ?  
— Si je vous le dis cela ne sera plus une surprise mademoiselle Marinette ! Répond Jean. Il est aussi fort qu'Alfred pour garder les choses secrètes. Sérieusement je me demande ce qui m'attend aujourd'hui.  
Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons au grand Paris, Jean dépose nos affaires dans la chambre de Chlo qui est aussi devenue la mienne.  
Une vingtaine de minutes que nous soyons arrivées Jean vient nous chercher pour ma surprise.

— Nettie ferme les yeux et laisse moi te guider, me dis ma meilleure amie. Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et je la laisse me guider dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Nettie ! Elle déclare.

Nous étions dans le hall qui était décoré de partout. Une banderole trône au plafond où est inscrit joyeux anniversaire Marinette. Je me giffle mentalement comment j'ai pu oublier mon propre anniversaire ? Bon avec le voyage à Gotham et tout ce qui s'est passé c'est un peu compréhensible.  
— "Joyeux anniversaire Pixie, il provient de dernière moi, je me retourne pour voir ma famille qui se tient devant moi dans leur tenue que je leur ai fait pour le gala de charité.  
— Merci Jay pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de vous voir ! Mais que faites vous là ?  
— Nous sommes ici pour fêter ton anniversaire et nous restons jusqu'aux vacances d'été et ensuite nous retournerons tous à Gotham ! Déclare mon père  
—J'en suis ravie mais qui s'occupera des affaires ?  
— Tim le fera à distance et de temps à autre Clark et Oliver passeront pour voir si tout va bien !  
\- D'accord, maintenant que la fête commence ! Je lance. 

La soirée de passe super bien, nous avons eu aucune interférences de ma classe et heureusement et j'ai profité pour retrouver Kagami et Luka. J'ai eu des nouveaux tissus, de nouveaux fils ainsi qu'une nouvelle machine à coudre.  
La fête dure jusqu'à en fin d'après-midi où nous organisons un apero dînatoire et en fin de soirée le gâteau est servi. 

Le soir je me couche heureuse mais exténuée de cette journée. Les cours reprend dans deux jours pour que nous puissions nous remettre du décalage horaire. Et bien démarrer le dernier trimestre.  
Les deux jours passent à une allures incroyable. Je me suis focalisé sur la robe de Talia et une fois celle-ci faite j'ai fait une nouvelle tenu pour Dami. 

Nous sommes mercredi. Je suis dans la limousine de Chlo avec elle en direction du collège.  
Une fois devant je soupire un coup et pénétre le collège au côté de ma bestie. Nous allons directement dans la classe où une surprise nous attendait. Assit à ma place se tient mon frère Damian qui discute avec Bruce, Madame Bustier ainsi que le directeur, monsieur Damoclès.

— Marinette tu tombe à pic, annonce mon père.  
— Comme tu le sais, nous restons ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ton frère va finir l'année dans ta classe et je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui dans un premier temps. Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais être sous ton véritable nom ou rester sous les Dupain-Cheng ?  
— Pas de soucis je m'occuperai de Dami jusqu'à ce qui prennent ces marques et je souhaite être sous le nom de Wayne ! Je souris à mon père.  
— J'ai plus qu'à signer les papiers et tout est régler !

Il signe et je signe juste l'attestation pour changer de nom. Je suis officiellement scolarisée sous le nom de Marinette Wayne, préparer oui le collège Francoise Dupont car tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends avec deux Wayne en ton sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour cette longue attente, je sais que ce chapitre c'est fait beaucoup desiré mais comme je l'ai dit j'avais beaucoup de chose en tête et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer pour l'écrire.  
> En même temps c'est une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle, l'histoire touche très bientôt à sa fin. Mais pas pour toute suite mais dans un futur proche j'envisage une réécriture.


	14. 13

Les cours ont commencé et ma classe rentre. Je les ignore et continue de discuter avec Damian et Chloé.

\- Bonjour à tous comme vous pouvez le remarquer, nous accueillons un nouveau dans la classe et j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer Marinette Dupain-Cheng est enregistrée maintenant sous le nom de Marinette Wayne. Avec tous les événements, elle a souhaité récupérer son vrai nom. Damian, je te laisse te présenter!   
\- Bonjour à tous je suis Damian Wayne et si vous blessez une nouvelle fois ma sœur, vous allez le regretter! Il Leur lance un regard noir. Je souffle le Damian protecteur avec sa sœur est activée. Je vois toute ma classe déglutir et hocher de la tête à l'exception de l'Italienne qui cherche la petite bête.

\- Je peux lui faire visiter! nous proposons Lie-la pour avoir de nouveau attention.   
\- Désolé Lila, mais c'est Marinette qui s'en charge.   
\- Mais pourquoi elle? Ensemble tout après Damian et moi sortons. Elle sort ses larmes de crocodile.  
\- Premièrement Rossi, nous ne nous connaissons pas! Deuxièmement je préfère sortir avec un sac poubelle que toi et troisièmement Marinette est ma sœur et c'est une des seules personnes en qui j'ai confiance! Lie-la s'apprête à sortir une nouvelle fois ses larmes de crocodile. Rossi ce jeu ne fonctionne pas sur moi et soit chanceuse que les procès ont lieu qu'en fin d'année, car sinon à l'heure actuelle, tu ne serais pas ici! Pour cela tu peux remercier Nettie! Elle ne voulait pas que tu évalue le brevet sachant que maintenant il est important pour les études supérieures et trouver un travail! Et avant que je ne l'oublie, Rossi Nettie et moi connaissons ta vraie nature, donc si j'étais toi je ferais attention! À la fin d'une phrase, Damian se rassoit.  
\- Dami, tu aurais pu être plus gentil, réprimande sa sœur. Mais merci de me protéger, elle murmure.   
\- Tout pour toi Nettie! Il me murmure à son tour.

La journée se passe assez bien, durant la pause de midi ma classe à essayé de se rapprocher de nous, mais sans regard noir de Damian les a dissuadés.   
Je lui envoie un respect de remerciement, car je ne voulais pas traiter tout de suite avec ma classe. Même si je leur pardonnais dans quelque temps, jamais ils ne pourront jamais retrouver la totalité de ma confiance.

À la fin des cours, Dick et Jason sont venus nous récupérer sur leur moto. Je dis en revoir à mes amis et monte derrière Jason pendant que Damian prend place derrière Dick.

\- Que voulez-vous faire? Je leur demande.   
\- Découvrir la ville où notre sœur a grandi sans nous!   
\- Bien! Je leur montre mes endroits préférés de la ville. Nous nous arrêtons chez André pour prendre une glace chacun.   
Après l'avoir savouré, nous Rentrons dans l'appartement que loue Bruce. Une fois à la maison, Dami et moi faisons nos devoirs.   
À la nuit tombée, nous sortons dans nos costumes de héros et je leur montre la splendeur de ma ville.   
Notre visite est interrompue par un akuma.   
Nous sommes rejoints par mon équipe. L'akumatisé est un serveur, qui a fait tomber ses assiettes, voiture une cliente lui à fait un croche-patte ... Lila Rossi !!!  
Tout ensemble en moins de dix minutes, il est vaincu. Et je suis heureux que Bruce est respecté ma seule règle, ma ville mes conditions et la première c'est moi qui dirige.   
Je remercie mon équipe et nous nous disons en revoir. Nous retournons à l'appartement suite à l'attaque.   
Tim attaque les recherches à peine rentrées dans l'appartement pour découvrir qui est Papillon.   
Je donne à Tim mes recherches pour l'aider à aller plus vite et mon suspect numéro un: Gabriel Agreste.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il soit Papillon, s'il a été akumatisé? moi demande Tim.   
\- Je ne sais pas, mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'il s'est autoakumatisé, justement pour éviter qu'il soit suspecté. C'est la seule personne de Paris qu'il soit assez riche et reculé pour avoir un élevage de papillons sans que personne ne le sache. Et je crois savoir que ferait Gabriel s'il reçoit les miraculeux du chat et de la coccinelle. Son souhait serait qu'Emilie, sa femme revienne à la vie. Pendant plus d'une heure, nous débattons sur qui est Papillon. Je finis par aller me coucher, fatiguée de cette première journée de cours, bien remplie.   
Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde est mon lundi.

Une semaine de recherches interrompues par les akumas et / ou par les méchants de Gotham pour que l'identité de Papillon se dévoile à nous.   
Papillon est Gabriel Agreste, Mayura est Nathalie Sancoeur ce qui m'a le plus surpris est que Chat Noir soit Adrien, mon camarade de classe.   
Ce soir, nous allons chez eux, car ils sont à un gala pour trouver les preuves qu'il nous manque pour donner les preuves à la police.   
Une fois les preuves que nous avons sont suffisantes, nous sortons et je me rend au poste de police le plus proche pour déposer les preuves.

Le lendemain nous pouvons voir en direct à la télévision que les deux agrestes et Nathalie se font arrêter. Et je remarque qu'Adrien ne porte pas la bague de chat noir.   
Étant samedi et que nous n'avons pas cours, je me dirige chez Adrien pour récupérer la bague, je ne pouvais pas laisser Plagg dans ses principaux abus.   
Près de chez lui, je me transforme en coccinelle et fouille toute sa chambre jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je suis lieu chercher.

* * *

Petit Bonus

Quand Papillon plus connu sous le nom de Gabriel Agreste, prend conscience que Batman et sa famille sont à Paris et aide Ladybug, il prend peur. Il sait que Batman est le plus grand détective de tous les temps et qu'il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour le percer à jour.   
Par précaution, il n'a plus akumatisé personnes suite à la découverte avec le serveur.

Une semaine plus tard, il n'a reçu aucune visite. Il se dit qu'il '' est pas sur la liste des suspects et qu'il est tranquil.  
Grave erreur, très tôt le matin, la police débarque chez lui.

— Gabriel Agreste et Nathalie Sanscoeur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour avoir terrorisé Paris et ses habitants ! Adrien Agreste vous êtes aussi en état d'arrestation pour ne pas avoir rempli votre rôle de héros et avoir entraver la mission de Ladybug ! 

  
Finalement Batman a découvert son identité et le reste du monde le sait aussi. 


	15. 14

Après la découverte sur la famille Agreste, la fin de l'année est passée à une allure incroyable à mes yeux.  
Dami et moi passons le brevet.  
Quelques semaines plus tard nous recevons les résultats et sans surprise nous l'avons eu haut la main avec les félicitations. Nous le récupérons quelques semaines plus tard au lycée. Et j'en avais définitivement fini avec Paris et ma classe, du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Nous sommes sur le vol pour retourner à Gotham. Et je préparais mon inscription pour l'année prochaine à la Gotham Academy pour être avec mon frère.

* * *

Je sais que la fin est très courte et ultra rapide mais pour me rattraper, je vais écrire un tome 2,qui je pense sera beaucoup plus court que lui mais il y aura quand même une suite. Surtout J'avais besoin de la clôturer car je n'avais plus trop d'idées et de motivation pour l'écrire.

**Author's Note:**

> Le prologue est fini, je sais qu'il est court, mais promis, le chapitre suivant sera plus long.


End file.
